My Hero
by Fairyhearts and Lia
Summary: A short drabble with Fairy Tail couples. Mostly NaLu but there's a bit of Gruvia, Jerza, RoWen, ElfEver, CaLa, Cobrana, MiFre, GaLe and whatever else I put in but cannot remember. SPOILER ALERT for people who don't read the manga. Humor for the little narrative parts.


**Fairyhearts: Before you read on. If you don't read the manga, then…SPOILER ALERT!  
El: Sorry about that, I'm in England now so I'm not around to keep order on my dog.  
Fairyhearts: Woof! XD  
El: KONO BAKA INU!  
Tasha: Don't steal lines from Zero no Tsukaima!  
AD: We don't own Fairy Tail!  
MJ: D'X Unfortunately.**

"N-natsu."

The pink-haired man-

_"Damn Narrator! It's salmon!"_

Fine, the salmon-haired man turned to find his best friend and team-mate standing behind him. _Are you going to turn?_

_"You try fighting and dragon and see if you can move after."_

_Don't give me cheek boy. You know your lines, hurry up._

"What's up, Luce?" he asked gently. The blonde began crying, sliver tracks flowing down her cheeks. She smiled and ran towards him.

"NATSU! You did it! And you're still alive. I'm still alive. It worked!" Lucy hugged him, trying to stop her tears in whatever remained of his vest. He smiled, not his usual grin but a caring smile. He wrapped one arm around her torso and used the other to caress her hair.

"You know, you're the reason I beat him,"

Lucy looked at Future Rogue and back at Natsu.

"How?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"You're the reason I win all my battles. I think, just beat this guy and then you can go home," he answered. Not releasing her but not looking at her either. She giggled.

"In case you haven't noticed, we aren't home."

"My home is where you are."

Lucy blushed and looked at him. How could he come up with such a beautiful line?

_"You know, that line wasn't scripted."_

_"Don't ruin the moment, Natsu!"_

_I give up. You guys are hopeless. Continue._

"I guess that make two of us," Lucy smiled and arched her neck back, she stood up on her tiptoes and Natsu closed her eyes leaning down to her.

"Hey, guys. Guess what?" the pair looked at their raven-haired friend in annoyance.

"What is it, Gray?" Lucy asked. Trying to hide the fact that he interrupted them.

"She said yes! Juvia said yes!" the bluenette found her way over to them and link arms with the half-naked man.

Erza and Jellal were close by as well, she had lost her crutches during the battle so he carried her bridal style. Her blush told everyone what they needed to know.

"So many couples!" Mirajane squealed. Then Freed walked up and boldly kissed her. She passed out.

Evergreen found Elfman, he was still covered in bandages but he could walk.

"Elfman!" she cried, running into his arms.

"Ever! You're alright," he swung her off the ground, spinning her around.

Beside them, Levy was helping Gajeel walk back to the group.

"Gajeel, you're hurt," she said, trying to find bandages.

"You really look like a pixie today, you know that?" he blushed. So did she.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she hugged him. Surprised, he froze before hugging her back. He gently pressed his lips to the top of his head.

Lucy smiled, turning back to Natsu.

"Where were we?" she asked.

"I believe it was somewhere like here," he leaned down again and kissed her full on the lips. Fireworks crackled in the background and they turned to see everyone celebrating the defeat of the dragons.

Except a few.

"Chelia, I need help!" Wendy screamed. She ran towards the pink-haired god slayer, a body in her hands. "He won't wake up."

Macao stepped up beside her to find what the mangled mess in her arms was.

"No, i-it can't. Not him," he threw a hand to his mouth, tears threatening to fall.

Chelia ran over, a crowd began to gather.

"What happened?" she asked, laying Romeo on the ground and checking his injuries.

"He-he was fighting and I screamed. It distracted him and Zirconis landed a hit before he disappeared," Wendy began to cry. "It's all my fault. He was protecting me too!"

Chelia lay her head on his chest, then in front of his mouth.

"He's alive. But only just. I'll need all you can give."

Wendy nodded and held he hands over him. The two began to cast healing magic. Blue particles flew over Romeo's body, entering every wound and through his mouth.

Wendy began to sweat but Chelia was still going strong.

Seconds turned into minutes. Half an hour had gone by before the colour began to return to his cheeks.

With a spluttering cough, he woke. He sprung into a sitting position and looked around, until he spotted Wendy beside him.

"You're okay!" he shouted, pulling her into a hug. The bluenette began to cry again and she hugged him back.

Romeo pulled away from her and wiped her tears away.

"Why are you crying, Wendy?"

"Y-you almost d-died!" she wailed, pulling him into an even tighter hug.

"Well, I didn't. So, smile," he grinned at her and she smiled back at him.

Happy flew up with a mischievous look on his face.

"They lllllllllike each other!"

Wendy blushed bright red and everyone laughed. Romeo and Natsu fist bumped and grinned at each other while Macao cried over almost losing his son.

_"All in all, the heros got the girls. And the girls got their heros."_

_Yes, Lucy, that seems about right._

"You know what this means, don't you?" Cana grinned, a new drink in her hand. Laxus came up and slung an arm around her shoulder. He shoved his fist into the air and screamed "PARTY!"

Cheers erupted as the other guild began to celebrate with them. Juvia and Gray chased Lyon away and Ultear turned up in the middle of it.

Cobra bounded over and everyone looked at him.

"Has anyone seen a purple-haired with a green dress?" he asked. Kinana ran out of the crowd.

"Eric!" she squealed, flinging herself into his arms. "You're not hurt, are you?"

He shook his head and smiled, pulling her closer to him.

Everyone cheered again and a few wolf whistles broke the noise.

"You know, Lucy? I think the future you is back with the ones she loves," Natsu said, staring up at the stars overhead. Lucy lay down beside him. The two were lying in rubble, what was left of the Honeybone Inn. Lucy hummed as a yes.

"She's back with her Natsu, her hero."

"Am I really your hero?" Natsu asked, turning and propping his head on his elbow so he could see her. The blonde turned to face him. She kissed him gently on the lips.

"Well, what do you think?" she smiled.

"I think, yes," he answered. Then he pulled her into his chest and they fell asleep together. Just the two of them, the battlefield that was once a city and the stars. The tellers of ancient tales.

**Fairyhearts: Dawwwwww!  
AD: Don't aw your own story.  
El: It's like liking your own comment on Facebook.  
Tasha: Hehe. Fac-e-book.  
MJ: Jack and Dean are hilarious.  
Fairyhearts: Mwahahaha. It works! My robot works! I just need to adjust the programming a bit and then I might have a shot at winning this thing!  
Tasha: What thing?  
El: The robot race. She's building a little robotic car and programming it to follow a white line around a track. Oh, yeah. The white line is on a black surface.  
Fairyhearts: Just need to make the front lighter…  
MJ: Anyway, R&R!  
AD: Don't forget, we accept flames!**


End file.
